This invention is related to a package for wrapping hygienic products such as disposable diapers.
A package for disposable diapers in general use in Japan and disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 59 [1984]-196459, was provided with a sheet of plastic film covering the side surfaces of the tubular main body of the package, a cutout section at the center area through which a carrier's fingers were passed, and a perforated opening line on the upper surface of this tubular main body. Another recent package is a large package that is packed with enough disposable diapers for several weeks use.
There are a number of problems with this type of package. The package does not retain its shape once a package of this type is opened along the perforated line because the plastic film does not support itself. In particular, the larger the package is the more the package loses it shape, and the more the diapers inside get separated from each other, fall down, and scatter within the package as additional diapers are taken out of the package. It is difficult to find storage space for the package. The common material for this type of package is high-density polyethylene, which is easily torn, so the package opening becomes widened as time passes, and packed diapers come out of the package. This type of package generally has no means for preventing dust from coming in after being opened which creates the problem that impurities, such as dust, enter through the opening, and the products remaining in the package become less hygienic before being used.